In These Diaries
by Shadow ScytheX
Summary: Chapter 4: Feedback, and a little pre-wedding preps for Jenna.
1. And so it begins

Alex's Journal  
By Shadow the Wavemaster  
Shadow: Heheheheh.  
Mia: *Gives Shadow a glare*  
Alex: *Grins*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Journal,  
Today I got you from Mia. She said it should lower my homicidal tendencies by writing my feelings in this accursed thing.  
Let's start off with today: I recently got over the fact that the Wise One ripped me a new ass. I still, however, have not gotten over the fact that Mia prefers Picard over me. That damn Picard...Well, now I've decided to call him Piers.  
  
...  
  
Piers just stopped by. He got angry when I called him Piers. In fact, he casted Deluge on me. Or more specifically, he casted Deluge on my house. Because of this, I'm currently trying to get my table off the roof. Damn Picard... Damn Picard and his healing! Damn it to hell!  
  
...  
  
Jenna stopped by and helped me get my table off the roof. She seems to look at me really funny sometimes and she sometimes says, 'You're my FAVORITE Mercury Adept.' Well, at least I have THAT over Picard. Felix said that if I ever touch his sister, he'll chop my hand off. That's a pretty farfetched claim. I can just blackmail him. But I don't understand what he's talking about...  
Is he implying that Jenna's hitting on me?  
Nah, couldn't be....  
  
...  
  
So, life in suburbian Vale is pretty damn dull. Isaac his forgiven me, and me and Felix are friends again, but both friends of the aforementioned parties have not, minus Jenna. And half the village still gives me wary stares... But even so, I still like to mess with them, within reason. Sometimes, when I'm bored, I'll make a snowstorm engulf half the village and pin it on Picard and Mia.  
Not they ever believe me....  
No! Can't break down! Not over Mia! Damn it! Think happy thoughts....random destruction is fun....Saturos managed to kill her in the fight they had....There, much better.  
Oh! Jenna's here again. She wants me to come to dinner at Isaac's house.  
This can't turn out well.....  
  
...  
  
I don't know why I went. I just did to make Jenna happy....Jenna....  
I'm sure Garet, being the idiot he is, went up to Felix, and said, "Dude, your sister's hot!"  
Which would explain the punch and then the Pyroclasm.  
Then, Jenna had to make Felix calm down, and then I tried to calm down Garet, but he decided to Heat Wave me into the lawn, so I countered with an Ice Missle, and somehow Sheba managed to make everyone believe that it was my fault that Dora's father's ashes got scattered. They were BURNING for chrissakes! And besides, it's just a dead person's charred remains! I mean, after the whole Silver Sword accident, I'd think my crediblility would've gone up! Now Garet's sister is giving me a lecture...  
All I heard was 'Blah, blah, blah, you have to be a good friend to make friends, then you can join, blah, The Friendship Cult, I mean, lub, right, club, blah, blah, Now Garet wants to talk to you.' She's really damn annoying. And her friends think I'm cool, but only because I'm blue, and if I was green I would die, da boo dee da boo da.  
They have a stupid Friendship Club, which is really the city's underground cult. They have control of half of Gondowan's herb supply. Ivan deals with them regularly.  
He must need the narcotics variety. I would too, if I had to live with Sheba.  
  
....  
  
I managed to salvage some ancient technology from Lemuria. It's a round shiny disk that goes in a little player. The front of it says 'Hybrid Theory'. The machine that you put it in makes some relaxing noises (To me. To everyone else: Disgusting, hateful, disturbing.) when you press play. So ends another day of my so called life... oh wait, Jenna's here.... she's apologizing... How sweet of her. Maybe she's representing the dozens of assholes in this village. She said to put the book down and come over there.  
  
....  
  
Screw Mia! My heart's set on Jenna!  
Besides, Picard probably did so anyways. Heheh.  
Anyhow, she kissed me. And she didn't ask for money! And I'm pretty sure she wasn't drunk either! And even if she was, I'll take what I can get and run.  
Fantasies just don't do her justice... Wait, was that out loud?....  
Screw it. Nobody's gonna read this. And hey, Mia's right, I'm not particularly inclined to slaughter rodents tonight! Ah, happy day.  
Right now I would cast douse and start singing 'Singin' in the Rain', but I'm already emotionally insecure, so why add sexual ones to it?  
Damn, I need to stop that. Next thing you know, I'm gonna start to write about that time Felix and Menardi- No! Dammit, Felix is SO going to kill me if he ever reads this.  
-Twink out,  
Alex (Did I write 'Twink out'? Screw it.)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Alex: *Grinning proudly*  
Felix: *Gets out Machete* Hand chopping time, buddy!  
Alex: She kissed ME! *Runs*  
Jenna: *Sighs and gets out her Diary* My turn next.   
Shadow: R&R before Felix catches Alex!  
Felix: *Throws Machete*  
Alex: *Ducks*  



	2. The Four Lighthouses

Jenna's Diary  
Jenna: *Smiles at Alex*  
Alex: *Smiles at Jenna*  
Picard: *Casts Deluge on Alex*  
Jenna: Hey, what the hell was that for?  
Picard: 'Cuz.  
Jenna: You jerk! *Kicks him*  
Felix: You jerk! You made my sister kick you! *Kicks Picard*  
Jenna and Felix: *Push Picard down and start to stomp/kick/stab Picard*  
Alex: *Gets out Thantos Mace and hits Picard with it*  
Jenna and Felix: *Continue to kick*  
Alex: *Hits again*  
  
...  
  
Dear Diary,  
I write to you under the most INCREDIBLE circumstances. The little smurf, Alex, is my boyfriend! I HATE putting up the facade just so people wouldn't think I was weird, ESPECIALLY Alex.   
I have a pet name that's better than 'Smurf', but I just forgot it.  
Anyways, Alex REALLY is a good guy, just a little devoid of attention...and good morals....and a little cryptic...  
Well, now that I'm paying attwention to him, his attitude's realy improved. In fact, today he didn't try to cast Plume Edge on Picard again!   
Of course, he did put an oil drop in his back pocket.  
But he didn't throw a match in immediately!  
Kudos to Alex.  
  
...  
  
Anyways, we're going out tonight. Smile, wink, wink.  
Hopefully this will go over better then last night.  
I was there a few hours helping with the clean up. Stupid Garet...hitting on me...  
Felix, though, really has to take up Karst's offer to teach him how to fight barefisted.He seems sensitive about something that happened...maybe with her sister?  
Alex keeps mentioning the 'Menardi Special' thing when Felix asks him to gather wood, so he assigns him to gathering fish. I wonder what that means...  
Anyways, we're going to this great place in Kibombo. It's called the 'Four Lighthouses'. It's really new, though, so I'm sure it'll be packed. Felix is insisting he joins us.  
He's way too protective....  
With reason, of course. Hee hee.  
Well, I need to go get my dress, my shoes, my anti-fanboy sword, and my beau. Adios, diary!  
  
...  
  
Heh. Diary, Alex is an amazing, deep, kind-hearted, weather worn, abused soul.  
It's kind of sad, but I like to comfort him about his problems.  
Diary? You know about how many boyfriends I've had, but you know what?  
Alex hasn't even bothered to check me out, look up my skirt, purposely spill water on my chest, or anything.  
What a great guy. He's in it for the emotional feel of it all.  
Poor guy. :'(  
We've made a lot of progress, and he isn't reminescing about Mia.  
My god... Alex is INCREDIBLE! He's like... A friend, but by the same token, he's the person I care about most, because he feels the same way about me...  
And my god, I sound like a sappy lovesick teenager...  
Diary, shut up.  
Anyways, I'm suprised he hasn't tried to get in my pants yet (Diary, you know what I mean). Well, I'm sure Alex will be curious about where I went, so I've got to go. Bye, diary!  
  
...  
  
Okay, things kind of went downhill from the time I came back. Alex, no, it wasn't him.  
It was Felix.  
With Mia.  
I can't believe he's trying to break us up by using her! That evil whore! Tramp, evil, dirty, slut...  
Diary, don't EVEN go there. It's warped mud-shipping. I'm allowed to say how I feel.  
I don't know why Alex would even miss her. I'm glad he doesn't.  
Felix gave me a look of false shocked, asked, "Hey, what are YOU doing here? What a coincidence!"  
Coincidence my ass. You were eavesdropping.  
Picard probably got sick of her sugary-sweet attitude, so he dropped her. But what about the so-called period of being on the rebound?  
Pshh, doesn't matter. What matters is what happens next.  
Felix 'accidently' spilled tea on my dress, Mia paid the waitress to come late, the manager was on buisness to SW Atteka Islet, and Felix got into a fight with Alex over how 'He should take her to a decent restraunt.' Alex fought back, and he threw a punch.  
I love a man who will fight for me. Well...  
I love a man who will WIN a fight for me. I appreciate Alex's effort.  
Felix actually took the lessons from Karst. And apparently, he had a pair of Big Bang gloves on that he took out from his pocket.  
I didn't know Alex could literally fly from the restraunt, into the horse carrige, and off to the Shaman in one rounhouse. I'm writing at his bedside.  
He's so cute when he's asleep. Even if his entire torso is wrapped in bandages.  
I could cast Aura, but it wouldn't help. It would also make a scene, which I don't need.  
I guess I'll just take out this weird thing...A seedee playir, I think he called it.  
Hmm...Red Hot Chili Peppers. That'll be fine. He should be fine alone. I have to get back to town and give my brother the beating of his life. But first, I have to give my critically conditioned knight in white bandages a kiss goodnight.  
Good night, my fair smurf.  
  
...  
  
  
Alex: *Hobbles in with crutches* Bastard! *Waves a crutch at him threatiningly*  
Felix: Ooh, whatcha gonna do? Bleed on me? X-D  
Jenna: *Takes out Masamune* RAGE!!!  
Isaac: Hey, you stole that from Sephiroth!  
Jenna: *Takes out second one* RAGE!!!  
Shadow: Don't forget Elmdor.  
Venus Adepts: Meep.  
~* 5 seconds of Draw Out later *~  
Felix: *Confused, Death Setenced, Sleep'ed, critical*  
Isaac: *Silenced, Confused, Posoined, critical*  
Shadow: R&R, before Jenna unleashes more FFT-esque might on our pitiful heads.  
Jenna: RAGE!!! *Uses Chirijradgen*  
Shadow: Please!! *Dodges*  



	3. And the CENSORED hits the fan

Alex's Journal  
By Shadow the Hanyou  
NOTES: *Grins* Prior to writing this I watched Bubble Boy, and by combining this with my limited knowledge of day time dramas....  
Alex: I can't believe it... DAMN YOU GARET! DAMN YOU AND YOUR ABILITY TO NOT GET STUCK IN A COMA FOR A MONTH!!!!!  
Garet: *Sheepishly grinning*  
Jenna: Damned plot twists...  
  
...  
Ugh....  
I feel like I just got hit by a Lemurian flying ship....  
Twice....  
What day is it? What year? Did I get that magazine I ordered? Gee, where'd my cothes go? Hey, wasn't Jenna....  
JENNA! Where is she? I remember Felix hitting me with a Shouoken, then I passed out. I guess she took me here....  
Dammit! I've got to find her!  
  
...  
The doctor found me about 10 feet into the hallway. I nearly passed out from my injuries. It may also shed some light to say that the doctor told me I haven't used my legs in almost a month. Unfortunately, they're also witholding my stuff...Batards. DAMN THEM ALL!!!!!  
Shit, journal isn't working.... I guess I'll DRAW something to make myself feel better... (A/N: I'll send you the comic he 'drew'. E-Mail me!)  
...  
Okay. I've surmassed I'm in Kibombo. I have nobody nearby. Jenna thinks I'm never going to wake up. In fact, she's been told I'm dead. Fuckinay!  
But I guess life goes on for an average Jo. I'll wait an hour, then I'm royally ditching this place....  
  
...  
Okay, I'm out of the hospital, but all I've got that's CLOSELY resembling style would be this stupid Hawaiian T-shirt and these jeans. They're not mine, but who cares. Time to go get my girl! I'm off to start hiking!  
...  
Screw that shit. I am SO not walking. But what can I do to get to Vale quickly and easily? Hmm.... all I see is a psyenergy stone and a hunk of orichalum. Maybe...  
...  
WHOOHA!!!! I got to Vale in about 20 minutes. I found out if you Pound Orichalum, you get a flat, shiny, low friction surface. If you add the power of the psyenergy stone...  
Anyways, I've been looking around and nobody seems to be here. Nobody important.  
In fact, this is like a ghost town, minus the tumbleweeds.  
Shoot, this can only mean one thing...  
FREE PSYCRYSTALS!!!!  
...  
  
Okay, I've raided the shop. I'm lost, I don't know where to go, and this damn vermin keeps following me. Excuse me while I kick it.  
Thank you.  
But where did everyone go? Shoot. If only... DAMN WINDS! DAMN YOU WINDS! I ***** HATE YOU!!!!!  
Stupid flyer. Geting in my face about a wedding on the Sea of Time Islet... Waitaminute...  
JENNA! GAH! SHE GOT HITCHED!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?  
TO GARET!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!!?  
AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
....  
  
I've calmed down. I'm cool. But I have to find a way to get to the Sea of Time Islet. How will I?  
The best way, I suppose, would be Yallam. But still, that's pretty far.   
To explain it in ghetto:  
I gotta' crash that shit, bounce with my ho, and get back to the crib with my homies, know what I'm sayn'?  
Well, now my perilous quest begins.  
  
-Fin  
  
Alex: Bastard!  
Garet: Huh?  
Alex: *Glows various shades of blue*Engrave the magic of a dark god unto a rotting corpse! FLARE!!!!  
Garet: Hmph. That's the weakest- *Notices it's non-elemental, bad ass FFT Flare* OH S***!!!!!!  
Shadow: R&R before impact, please.  



	4. Marriage: Not just for heterosexuals any...

Chapter 4  
Jenna's Diary  
Before we go into the chapter, I think it's important to provide reviewer feedback.  
Alex: AKA, this chapter's gonna be short, so he's trying to make up for lost space.  
Right.  
Mare Serenitatis: Hmm, if Picard truly wanted to kill again, I'd suppose he should start with himself.  
Alex: ^_^  
l33+5p34K3R: j00 5p34| l33t? w00t! 1 53|\|+ +|-|3 p1c+u|23. j00 l1|3 1+?  
Alex: What the hell?  
indigoru: Well, I try. I DON'T think I QUITE got Picard in character, but I'm trying.  
Alex: He's still an asshole.  
Hi: *Holds up sign: SUPPORT PICARD/MIA*  
Azulamoon: Yes, I know that. On THIS site, this is possibly the ONLY Alex/Jenna. If there's another one, please tell me if it was before or after mine. I NEED TO  
KNOW!!!!!!  
Alex: Be careful around him when he has the caffeine power.  
Azu: Well, I don't really know. I feel all pressured and stuff....Try rolling on the floor in gales of laughter. Yeah. That'll work.  
Alex: Felix....I WILL KEEL YOU!!!!!  
The Rain Child: Well, they haven't reviewed, so for all of you who have....PROMOTE, YOU FOOLS!!!!!!!  
Alex: And that's our little subliminal message.  
promotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromote  
  
Dear Diary,  
I never would've guessed Garet would've proposed to me...  
But he's definitely more forward than Alex.  
But in his defense, Garet is one of the more SHALLOW human beings I've met in my lifetime.  
I miss Alex...It's a damn shame he's dead.  
Lovely. Dress fittings. Oh joy, oh joy.  
I would wear something blue, but I'd miss Alex even more...  
  
promotepromotepromote  
  
Everyone told me he was dead. I just think he's sleeping...  
He was in a coma for about 3 weeks when they officially announced to me he was dead.  
I didn't believe them, but then Garet took me out and then, he proposed.   
I couldn't say no, I was too....emotionally torn at the time.  
Bastard.  
Knows RIGHT WHEN to do it.  
And now I'm stuck with him.  
Son of a bitch!  
Fools rush in. I'm a fool.  
I can still blame Alex. It wouldn't be right, because he's all dead and stuff, but he'd want me to feel better.  
  
promotepromotepromote   
  
Felix thinks it's a good thing that I'm marrying Garet.  
Pick the lesser of the two evils, I suppose.  
Whenever I have to choose between two evils, I pick the one I've never tried before.  
  
promotepromotepromote  
  
One day, I know I'll see Alex again....  
Then he'll find out I'm married, kill Garet, and sweep me off my feet to a better life.  
Hopefully, this will happen after the marrage for widow money.  
If not, the world is ridden of an idiot a bit sooner. Win-win situation there.  
And that, as they say, is that.  
  
promotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromotepromote  
  
Alex: My god, that was short.  
Okay, it's official: Every 4 chapters: Feedback.  
Jenna: Whoop-de-do. You're on a tour-de-force, aren't you?  
Yeah, well... AT LEAST MY SIBLING ISN'T INTO GUYS!!!! Oh, wait, never mind.... R&R, while I figure out a come back.  



End file.
